De pobres a ricos
by Didboroth
Summary: Un desdichado ingles llega a vivir con una familia muy adinerada y estricta. Cuando decide que su vida no puede ser peor algo innesperado se presenta en su vida y la cambia. YAOI LDXHA LTXHU YAXAK
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic de Shaman King, advierto que sera un Lyserg X Hao y un Horo Horo x Len. Asi que si son homofobicos o no piensan dejar un rr salgan de aqui antes de que sepa quien son.

Advierto que el primer capitulo esta un poco aburridito, pero es porque es una introduccion.

Este FANFICTION no. 2 en mi lista se lo dedico con mucho cariño a Shaman Oscura (May) espero que sea de su agrado. n.n

Universo Alterno.

Londres, Inglaterra

Acababa de perder a sus padre, Lyserg Diethel (de siete años) cargaba con una enorme maleta mientras

subía los escalones para llegar a la puesta de aquella lúgubre mansión. Toco al timbre mientras una

lagrimas trataban de salir de sus hermosos ojos verdes. La puerta se abrió y pudo mirar a un hombre

alto y rubio, de ojos azules cubiertos por unas gafas.

-Lyserg Diethel, supongo.

-S-si...

-Ya te estábamos esperando. El amo no es muy paciente, te recomiendo que no le hagas esperar.- el

mayordomo miro por encima del hombro a Lyserg, el cual tenia la cabeza abajo.- Mi nombre es Marco,

si necesitas algo llámame. Según tengo entendido esta familia te ha acogido después de que asesinarán

a tus padres. Fue demasiado gentil si me preguntan a mi...

-¡MARCO! – se pudo escuchar la voz de una niña que venia caminando con los puños cerrados con

fuerza, sus ojos carmín reflejaba un claro enojo mientras su cabello plateado se agitaba con fuerza al

moverse. A simple vista tenia la misma edad que Lyserg.- ¿dónde esta el te que te pedí hace media

hora¿qué no sabes hacer nada bien?

-Disculpe señorita Jeanne, pero llego el chico Diethel.

-Con que el chico Diethel- Jeanne ladeo su cuerpo para observar al peliverde un poco mejor.- Así que

tu eres el tal Lyserg. Vaya, te imaginaba mas grande.- Lyserg no respondió.- ¡Pero que callado! Si sigue

con esa actitud no será aceptado de buena gana en esta casa.- Lyserg subió su cara lentamente, unas

gruesas lagrimas asomaban de sus ojos.- lloriqueando, que infantil...- murmuro por debajo.- Marco,

llévalo a su habitación y que este listo para cenar.- diciendo esto la chica se alejo.

-Bien, sígame por aquí.- Llevo a Lyserg a un cuarto al final de un corredor en el segundo piso, la

habitación era amplia pero igual de sombría que las demás alcobas.- La cena será a las 8.30, procura

ser puntual.- diciendo esto Marco cerro (azoto la puerta) dejando dentro aun ingles a punto de llorar,

cosa que no tardo mucho.

La hora de la cena fue muy callada. El amo de la casa (padre de Jeanne) era muy serio y cortante a la

hora de hablar. Lyserg se sentía cada vez mas fuera de su hogar. Muy pronto las lagrimas salieron

nuevamente de sus ya hinchados ojos. El amo dio un golpe en la mesa.

-¿llorando de nuevo, Diethel?, no tolerare eso en mi casa. Será mejor que dejes de gimotear y te vayas

a dormir. – Lyserg bajo de su silla y siguió hacia su habitación.- Por cierto, Diethel, mañana iras a la

escuela. Espero que estés listo a las 6:00. –Lyserg corrió por los pasillos llorando desconsoladamente

sin poder resistirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Increible el poder de la cafeina xD. Espero que les guste este capitulo donde la cosa comienza a ponerse caliente (al fin) Gracias a todos por su rr (dos personas) y esperemos que haya mas lectores (bueno, ellos se lo pierden).

_"más vale pajaro en mano que ver un ciento volando"_

_**Capitulo 2**_

Habían pasado ya ocho años desde aquel suceso que marco su vida para siempre. Hace unos años la "familia" se había mudado a Japón y ahora estaba empezando su primer curso de Preparatoria. Esa mañana despertó como cualquier otra y se preparo para ir a la escuela.

-Buenos días.- dijo fríamente al entrar al comedor.

-Ya es tarde, date prisa.- todos estos años era lo mismo, aunque fueran las tres de la mañana la contestación siempre seria: "es tarde".

-Buenos días- Jeanne entro a la habitación.

-Buenos días Jeanne- claro, como era su padre se comportaba mejor con ella aunque fuera un demonio.- Debes apurarte un poco.

-Si padre. Jeanne tomo sus cosas- Lyserg, vamos.- el chico también tomo sus cosas y fuera de la mansión subieron a un elegante auto conducido por Marco.

-¿Listos?

-Si, acelera.- ordeno Jeanne.- Y tu Lyserg, será mejor que dejes de hablarme en la escuela. No puedo dejar que piensen que eres mi amigo.

-Descuida, no me tomare la molestia.- Con los años Lyserg había aprendido a ser frío.

Al llegar a la escuela (a la que solo iban los niños ricos) cada quien tomaba caminos diferentes. Jeanne era la chica más popular de la escuela con la quien todo mundo quería estar por su dinero. Y Lyserg, bueno, se podría decir que el era transparente para los demás.

-Hola- saludo su único amigo en sus años estando en Japón: Ren Tao.

-Hola Ren- La familia de Ren era de las más adineradas de toda China, pero el había llegado a Japón junto con su hermana para estar un poco desligado de todo el control que tenían sobre el.

-¿Un mal día?- Lyserg se encogió de hombros

-Normal

-Ya te dije que tomes lo que te dejo tu padre y te vayas de ahí.

-No es tan sencillo, Ren...

-Ellos estan manipulando tu vida y encima tu dinero!

-mmm- ¿cómo decirle a Ren que era el miedo que no le dejaba tomar su dinero, su orgullo y su vida y largarse de una vez por todas?. Justo en ese momento llego el profesor y las clases siguieron su curso normal hasta la hora del receso.

-Mira Jeanne, ahí esta tu "amiguito" Lyserg.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo, Saori?

-Vamos, el chico vive contigo, deben ser buenos amigos.

-Mi padre lo adopto por lastima y obligación. Durante un tiempo su padre trabajo para el mío y el se vio obligado a acogerlo después de que estos murieran. ¿Cuántas veces se los tengo que explicar?

-jaja, lo siento Jeanne, pero es que aun no me cabe en la cabeza como puedes relacionarte con gentuza como esa...

Si, suena extremadamente cruel, y lo peor es que lo decían casi a todo pulmón por lo cual Lyserg podía oírlo. Y eso era el pan de cada día. Aparte de abusos de los mas grandulones, tontos y ricos de la escuela. Muchas veces Ren lo sacaba de aprietos, pero otras no; era en esas ocasiones cuando terminaba con ojo morado o un hueso roto y lo peor era que en su casa lo acusaban de problemático y cosas peores. Si, esta era la desgraciada vida de nuestro queridísimo Lyserg (N/A: T-T)

Después de que pasaron las clases Marco volvió en su lujoso auto negro para recogerlos.

-¿Qué tal tu día, Jeanne?- No lo hacia por amabilidad, la chica lo había obligado a que lo dijera.

-Muy bien, Marco. Date prisa, tengo hambre.- Claro, también le rugían las tripas a Lyserg, pero por una extraña razón su ración siempre era más pequeña.

Después de cenar se dirigió a su habitación a hacer la tarea. Estaba en esos momentos en los que no se puede concentrar en nada por culpa de los pensamientos. Era en esos ratos cuando más se hacia notable su falta de atención y la mala vida que llevaba.

Lyserg paro de su lugar (N/A: hasta que la cosa se pone buena n.n ) enfurecido. Odiaba esa vida, odiaba a esa gente. Hubiera sido mucho mejor ser un vagabundo. ¡Eso es!, ahí estaba la solución.

Tomo un poco de su ropa y la puso en su maleta (la misma que tenia cuando empezó la historia n.n). Con cuidado de no ser visto salió sigiloso por la ventana de su habitación (ahora en su nueva mansión en Japón su habitación estaba en el primer piso).

Justo en ese momento, en otra habitación de la casa.

-¿Entonces es este muchacho el que quiere?- mira la fotografía que le habían pasado.

-Mas bien, la que no quiero.

-No se preocupe, yo y mi banda nos encargaremos de el...sin embargo usted comprenderá que necesitamos de fondos para realizar tal operativo...

-No se preocupen por el dinero, solo díganme la suma. Lo unico que pido es discreción y velocidad.

Lyserg corrió las primeras calles, después simplemente caminaba con su enorme maleta. Ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana y no había rastro de civilización. La noche obscura solo era iluminada por la tenue luz de los faros en la calle. Suspiro, quizás no fue la mejor elección.

-¡Jefa, jefe¡Mire!, es ese chico.- "El jefe" miro una fotografía y la comparo con el muchacho.

-Efectivamente. Ve por el!! Rápido!!!- varios sujetos salieron del callejón. Lyserg observo como se dirigían rápidamente hacia el y comenzó a correr lo mas que le dieron las piernas. Después de varios minutos (que a el le parecieron horas) pudo comprobar como ya no tenia fuerzas y el peso de la maleta hacia aun mas difícil su escape. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando sintió que alguien lo atraía hacia un callejón.

-Silencio.- susurro un chico de cabello largo mientras tapaba su boca y dejaba junto a la pared y su cuerpo esperando a que todos los seguidores se fueran.

Los quiero, sigan en contacto, dejen rr.

Que el poder de los grandes espiritus los acompañe xD


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a toda la gente que lee mi fic, no importa la cantidad sino la calidad. Y yo os aseguro que este capitulo tiene de ambas, xD. Agradezco a todos los que dejaron RR! y perdon por todos los que intentaron poner y como no habia activado esa opcion no pudieron.

Juro que cuando vi el rr de MiniLeo grite !Soy una estupida! mientras varias personas de mi clase de computacion me veian como la chica loca (creo que tambien me golpee con la mesa xD). En fin, creo que ya habilite la opcion asi que espero que los rr me caigan del cielo xD. Sin mas cosas... Disfruten el fic...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**_Capitulo 3_**

_"El dinero podra comprar todo pero no el calido amor de una familia."_

Sentía la respiración del chico en su cuello y por algún motivo eso no le desagradaba, se sentía protegido por primera vez en su vida.

-Creo que ya no hay peligro¡vamos!- El chico tomo de la mano a Lyserg y se fueron corriendo de ahí.

-¿a dónde vamos?

-shh...- Lyserg solo lo siguió hasta uno de los barrios más pobres de la cuidad.

Hao toco una especie de clave con los nudillos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabello celeste.

-Creí que la jefa te había encomendado una misión.- El chico miro a Lyserg.- ¡Oh no, Hao! Nos meterás en problemas.

-Será mejor que entres, chico verde.- ordeno Hao.

-¿Así que también eras de esa banda?- Lyserg se quedo estático en su lugar.

-Escucha niño.- ¿a quien le llamaba niño¡se veían de la misma edad!- si Hao te salvo de esa bola de maniacos fue por algo, será mejor que le estés agradecido en lugar de echarle en cara la gente con la que trabaja.

-Ya calla, Horo, no tiene caso. Déjalo que se vaya a jugarse la vida.- Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Hao y esto a Lyserg le pareció indignante. Sin embargo lo que decía era verdad: si volvía podía darse por muerto. Sin más opción entro a la desdichada casa.

-Aun así creo que no debiste ayudarlo.- el chico llamado Horo actuaba como si Lyserg no estuviera ahí.

-Descuida Hoto Hoto, no creo que nos traiga problemas. Serás un buen niño¿verdad?- Le dijo a Lyserg mientras le guiñaba un ojo, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Anna no tardara en darse cuenta de que de alguna forma lo salvaste de ella y te podrían matar en su lugar.

-¿Matar?- Lyserg se levanto espantado de su lugar.

-¿No lo sabias?, si esos tipos te estaban persiguiendo era porque alguien les había pagado para que te asesinaran.

-No lo espantes mas de lo que esta, Horo.- Hao levantaba la cara de Lyserg por el mentón.- Pero¿qué hacia un niñito rico como tu solo a esas horas de la noche por la ciudad?

-Yo...yo...- le contestaría de buena gana a Hao pero cada vez se ponía más nervioso por la poca distancia entre uno y otro.-yo...

-No seas tímido. Bueno, te preguntaré algo más sencillo¿cómo te llamas?

-Ly..Lyserg...

-Lyserg, bonito nombre.- la voz de Hao se hacia cada vez más sensual y sus labios cada vez se acercaban más a los de Lyserg.

-Ya deja de jugar con el, Hao. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí lo más pronto posible.

-Esta bien.- Hao soltó a Lyserg.- Bien¿dónde queda tu casa?

-¡No volveré a mi casa¡Acabo de huir de ahí!.

-¿No extrañas tantos lujos y comodidades?- dijo Horo mostrando ironía. Lyserg bajo la cabeza recordando el trato de esas personas.

-¿pasa algo, Lys?- Hao lo tomo de los hombros haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Eh...

-Esta bien. ¿sabes de algún lugar al que te podamos llevar?

-mmm...quizás Ren me ayude.

-Ok, vamos a casa de tu amigo.- Hao paso un brazo por sus hombros.

-¡Ah no, Hao! Tu volverás y harás como si lo buscaras. Yo me encargo de llevarlo a su casa.

-¬¬ ¿por qué tu?

-Ya hombre, no te lo bajo, no me gusta.

-Esta bien. Suerte Lyserg.- Hao abrazo por la cintura a Lyserg.- Cuídalo bien Horo- Hao salió de la casa y apresuro el paso.

-Bien, Lyserg, vamonos.

Caminaron de nuevo por las calles obscuras hasta llegar de nuevo al barrio rico.

-¿Aquí es? O.O

-Si, esta es la casa.- Lyserg toco el timbre. Y después de unos momentos bajo Ren Tao.

-¡Lyserg¿qué pasa?

-Los deje...-Ren miro confundido unos instantes a Lyserg pero luego sonrió. Sin embargo su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Horo Horo.

-¿Y este vagabundo?

-Óyeme cabeza de pico! Yo no soy ningún vagabundo.

-Escúchame, tu..!!!

-Ren, tranquilízate, mejor te explico todo bien adentro.- Los chicos entraron a la lujosa mansión. Horo no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la grandeza de la casa de Tao, este ultimo no paso de desapercibido su cara.

Después de la explicación Ren acompaño a Horo a la puerta ya que Lyserg se había ido a dormir (N/A: después de un día así, T-T hasta yo me iría a dormir)

-Gracias por traerlo. También agradece a tu amigo.

-No necesitamos que lo agradezcas...

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo. Deberías de estar feliz, hacia mucho tiempo que no agradecía por algo.

-Me da igual.- Horo dio media vuelta tratando de que Ren no viera su sonrojo.- ¿podremos venirlo a ver?

-No

-¡Eh¿por qué no?

-¿Crees que porque lo salvaron una vez puedes venir a hablar con el así como si nada¿no te das cuenta de que expones su vida?- Ren bajo la mirada.- Lyserg ha sido mi único amigo no permite que algo le lastime.-Horo acerco su rostro al de Tao.

-Eso no pasara ya...

-¿seguro?- Ren no podía despegar la vista de aquellos ojos negros tan profundos.

-Si.- Horo acaricio la mejilla de Tao haciendo que este sonrojara.- En fin- rompió el encanto.- nos vemos mañana, ahora no tengo tiempo porque seguro ya le están dando una buena sacudida a Hao.- guiñando el ojo.- Nos vemos Ren.

Ren miro como Horo salía corriendo de la mansión. Toco su mejilla recordando el contacto con el chico lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse.

-Baka...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hao recibió otro golpe en estomago de parte de Ryu, uno de los peores de la banda.

-Annita, por favor, ya fue mucho.- gimoteaba un ser muy parecido a Hao que se encontraba justo al lado de la Jefa.

-Ya puedes dejarlo, Ryu.- Hao callo de rodillas mientras tapaba su estomago con un brazo.- Espero que eso te ayude a comprender que cuando yo digo una orden se debe respetar al pie de la letra.

-Si...-Hao visualizo a la que se hacia llamar la Jefa, una niña de su misma edad con el cabello rubio. Sus ojos negros tan solo mostraban seguridad y frialdad, su ropa negra ajustada denotaba su cuerpo de manera sensual, sin embargo su mirada bastaba para respetarla.

-Por tu culpa el chico brócoli se nos escapo¡Se supone que debiste haber estado en la zona que te asigne para que no escapara¡Todo estaba perfectamente planeado!- Anna abofeteo la cara del pelilargo en el momento que este se estaba levantando haciendo que volviera a caer.- Lo mejor será encontrarlo lo antes posible o no nos recompensaran esos cerdos millonarios. ¡Tamao!

-¿S-si, señoría?.

-Reúne a todos e indícales que ya se pueden ir a sus casas, por hoy la misión ha acabado.- Anna paso a lado de Hao y le propicio una buena patada.- Yoh, tu vienes conmigo.

Yoh asistió y corrió al lado de la jefa, no sin antes ver la mirada de odio que su gemelo le mandaba. Su conciencia no le dejaba en paz nunca, el mismo fue el causante de que Hao se involucrara con esa clase de personas tan solo porque aseguraba estar enamorado de Anna.

-Tardaste mucho.

-Lo siento Annita...

-Tu hermano es un incompetente, si sigue así no durara mucho porque yo misma me encargare de el.

-S-si...

Hao se levanto de su lugar sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones. Cada vez los castigos eran peores y Anna no se tentaba el corazón, sin embargo el ya estaba harto de asesinar gente por dinero, las almas de sus victimas lo visitaban en sueños y no le dejaban descansar.

-¿Niño brócoli?- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro iluminado por la luz de luna mientras recordaba a aquel chico de ojos verdes. Definitivamente había valido la pena todos los golpes de esa noche tan solo por ver una de sus sonrisas.

-¡Hao!- Horo Horo había llegado al callejón obscuro.- ¿Estas bien, Hao?

-¿Cómo esta Lyserg?

-Esta bien, lo lleve a casa de su amigo rico.

-Por lo visto en tu cara te gusto.

- Supones bien.

-Bien, ayúdame a caminar, esta vez se pasaron...


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!, aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, (si, igual de corto que lo demás xD) pero no se preocupen: en este capi hay mucho romanticismo (cursilerías ¬¬) y un final que te va a picar xD!

Gracias por sus RR, espero que dejen más...;)

Para que no sigan leyendo estas tonteras empecemos...

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**_Capitulo 4_**

Esa mañana fue la mejor de su vida en lo que llevaban estos ocho años. Al bajar encontró a Ren y a su hermana desayunando normalmente en el comedor.

-Oh, Lyserg, buenos días. ¿qué tal dormiste?- Dijo Jun mientras se levantaba.

-Bien, gracias.

-Supongo que no iras a la escuela hasta que esto se aclare ¿verdad?

-Seria lo mejor- Ren contesto por el.

-Eso creo.- respondió Lyserg sentándose frente a ellos.

-¿Qué te gustaría desayunar, Lys?

-¿Eh?

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Por fin sonaba la campana, ese día había sido un poco agitado, lo primero que escucho al llegar fue la voz de Jeanne que lo llamaba a todo pulmón¿desde cuando se hablaban?.

-Ren¿sabes donde esta Lyserg?, esta mañana no estaba en su cuarto y...

-Como si de verdad te preocupara.- la chica pareció molestarse.

-Por supuesto que me preocupa, es casi mi hermano.

-Aja...

-Bueno¿sabes algo de el?

-No. Pero si tienes noticias avísame ¿de acuerdo, Jeanne?- tenia que evitar sospechas.

-Por supuesto...

Por toda la escuela ya corrían rumores de que el padre de Jeanne golpeo a Lyserg o que el mayordomo había abusado de el. Como fuera, la reputación de "buena persona" de Jeanne se estaba yendo al caño con esos rumores y a Lyserg tampoco le favorecían mucho.

Y por eso se alegraba de que la campana que indicaba el final de las clases hubiera sonado. Salió con la clama de mundo dispuesto en regresar a su casa a ver como iban las cosas. Sin embargo, tras dirigir la vista a un faro encontró recargado en el a un chico de cabello celeste, el cual estaba sujetado por una cita totalmente negra. Llevaba una camisa negra de cuero con los primeros botones desabrochados y un pantalón flojo del mismo color.

Al ver a Ren le sonrió pícaramente mientras se acercaba a el.

-Supuse que saldrías a esta hora. – varias chicas se les quedaban viendo mientras susurraban algo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué no puedo venir a verte, tiburón?- dijo acercándose a el.

-No.

-Vamos, te llevare a tu casa.- Horo señalo una motocicleta un poco vieja de color negro.

-Prefiero caminar que subirme en esa cosa...

-¡Pero que delicadito me saliste!, se me hace raro que una limosina no venga por ti, jeje.

-No me gustan esa clase de lujos.

-¡Por favor! Te hubiera creído si no hubiera visto tu casa antes...- se escucharon más los murmullos.- Ten- Horo le paso un casco.

-Te digo que no voy a subir.

-Esta bien, quizás alguna de tus amigas querrá venir conmigo...- el ojinegro lanzo una mirada coqueta a un grupo de chicas que lo observaba haciendo que más de una se ruborizara.

-De acuerdo.- Ren se puso el casco y subió a la motocicleta, atrás se Horo.

-Abrázame fuerte...

-o///o ¿nani?

Horo arranco la motocicleta.

-¿cómo supiste que ese era mi colegio?

-Lyserg me lo dijo cuando íbamos a tu casa.

-¿Qué tanto te dijo de mi?

-Más de lo que te imaginas, mi querido tiburón.

-¿Y a que demonios fuiste a recogerme?

-Hao no esta muy bien, ya lo lleve con un doctor pero me dijeron que debe guardar cama. El mismo quería ir a tu casa para ver como esta el brócoli.

- ¿Y crees que yo dejare que Lyserg salga a verlo?

-Si el brócoli no va, Hao va... y eso es lo que me preocupa.

-Tu barrio no es muy seguro, no seria bueno ir...

-jajaja, lo único que pasa es que si vas con pinta de ser rico cualquiera se aprovecha de ti, por eso debes hacerte parte del ambiente.

-No se de que diablos hablas.

-Ja!, no importa. Lo importante es que aunque no quieras, tiburón, llevare a Lyserg a la casa.

-Lo dices como si fuera un perro...

-¿Y que?

- ¬¬

-¡No es mi culpa!, Hao lo quiere visitar.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Pero yo también iré para que de una vez por todas dejen de molestarnos.

-esta bien. Ya llegamos.- Horo detuvo la moto y extendió la mano para "ayudar" a Ren a bajar. El chico aparto la mano con un ademán de brazo y bajo de la moto.

-Ven a las 5, a esa hora estaremos listos.

-Recuerda lo que te dije de combinarte con el ambiente.- Horo le guiño el ojo y subió de nuevo a su moto para alejarse de ahí.

Ahora veía que el día seria aun mas largo de lo que pensó.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

-Ya te estábamos esperando.- Horo miro a los chicos los cuales no parecían los de antes: Ren llevaba un pantalón negro muy ajustado, unas botas con muchos metales y una camisa negra sin magas que decía "que me ves??" (N/A: xD). Lyserg llevaba una gorra negra que no dejaba ver ni un mechón de cabello verde, una camisa un poco grande con un cráneo dibujado al frente, sus pantalones color negro caían sobre unos tenis conversse (N/A: haber si no me demandan por poner marcas) ya muy desgastados.

-¡WOW!, veo que tomaron mi consejo muy a pecho.

-Vamos ya ¿quieres?

-Ok...

Como esta vez no llevaban la motocicleta tuvieron que caminar hasta el barrio pobre como lo hicieron la otra noche.

-Por cierto Ren, esos pantalones te caen muy bien.

-Cierra el hocico- contesto volteando la cara para que no viera su sonrojo.

-Horo¿Hao esta muy mal? – pregunto Lyserg.

-No, solo que ahora le dieron más duro que otras veces.- el ojiverde bajo la cabeza.- Pero no te preocupes Lyserg, seguro que con tu visita lo alegraras.

-Que cursi...¬¬

-cállate tiburón...

-n.n se ve que ya se lleva muy bien.

-o//O nani?!!!

-¿Es aquí, Horo?- Lyserg cambio el tema.

-Si, tienes buena memoria, Lys.

Horo toco una especie de clave con los nudillos y después entro a la casa.

-Mira a quien te traje, Hao- Los chicos encontraron a Hao a punto de golpear a un chico muy parecido a el.- ¡Deja en paz a Yoh!

-El se lo busco- Hao bajo a su hermano y le echo una ojeada a los invitados.- ¡Oh, Lyserg! Por poco y no te reconozco.

-¡Hao!, ese chico es...- Dijo Yoh con cara de susto.

-Así es.- Horo cierro los ojos mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

-¡Pero tu no le vas a decir nada a tu novia!- Agarro otra vez a Yoh amenazándolo.

-Entonces si estabas en tu puesto ayer¡pero lo salvaste!

-Cállate ya, Yoh.- Hao tomo a Lyserg de los hombros y lo invito a sentarse junto a el en un sillón muy viejo- Ahora mismo estaba punto de salirte a buscar, pero como ves estaba acabando con una sabandija antes.

-Se parecen bastante¿son hermanos?

-Peor, somos gemelos.- Hao lanzo una mirada de odio a su gemelo el cual lanzo un "jijiji".

-Entonces también es de la banda.

-De hecho su novia es la Jefa, la misma que hizo que ayer me molieran a patadas.

-¡Oh!

-jaja, pero descuida, no podrán conmigo, ni ahora ni nunca.

-Siento que estés pasando todo esto por mi culpa.- Lyserg bajo la mirada pero Hao la levanto desde el mentón.

-Sabes que no es tu culpa.- El pelilargo seguía sujetando la cara de Lyserg y cada vez sus labios iban acercándose más a los suyos.

-Ejem.- "tosió" Ren- Ya que estamos aquí, quería...

-¿Y esta antena con patas quien es, Horo?- pregunto Hao mientras se ponía de pie. A Len le creció el peinado significativamente mientras Yoh y Horo reían "disimuladamente".

-¡¡¿Con quien crees que hablas, vagabundo?!!

-Vaya, el niño rico se irrita con facilidad. Supongo que eres Ren, amigo de Lys.

-Así es; y como su mejor amigo les prohíbo que nos vuelvan a buscar...

-¡Ren!

-Lo siento Lyserg, pero nos están exponiendo a un peligro más grande de lo que te imaginas. Obligue a Manta a que en el recreo investigara sobre esa banda: es una de las más terribles de la ciudad; tan temible que ni la policía la ha enfrentado aun. Sobre todo porque su líder es Anna Kyouyama

-Así es, la líder de "black eyes"

Y ahí, muy cerca de ellos se encontraba una chica rubio de ojos negros...


	5. Chapter 5

Una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes y muchas gracias a todos lo que dejan sus preciosísimos rr. Espero que les agrade este capitulo que hice con mucho amor para vosotros.

nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononon

**Capitulo 5.**

_"no todo lo que brilla es oro"_

Y ahí, muy cerca de ellos se encontraba una chica rubia de ojos negros...

Todos se pusieron de pie.

-Yo sabia que a fin de cuentas los Asakura me traicionarían...- la chica cerro la puerta de golpe mientras Yoh avanzaba a ella.

-No Annita, yo no...

-¡Silencio Yoh!- Anna le cruzo la cara con una bofetada.- Si trajera un arma en este momento ya estarían todos muertos, sobre todo el brócoli.

-Anna...- Hao se coloco frente a Lyserg protegiéndolo.

-Ya sabia que estabas detrás de esto...siempre quieres parecer un chico fuerte Hao pero por dentro eres todo un idiota con sentimientos idiotas que se enamora de cualquier brócoli que le pasa al frente. Ahora, será mejor que me entregues al chico y quizás no te mande matar por tu insolencia.

-Estas muy loca si crees que lo daré. Estoy cansado de asesinar gente por dinero.

-Eso me viene valiendo. O tu me entregas a chico por tu voluntad ó te matare junto con el.

Ren Tao se acerco rápidamente a ella y le hizo una llave que al instante en el que la sintió la deshizo y golpeo a Tao en el estomago con un patada, haciendo que este se inclinara del dolor; después golpeo su cara de manera que el chico quedo tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Ren!.- Horo grito con fuerza mientras acudía con el. Sin embargo en el momento en que se acercaba Anna le dio una patada en el estomago e impidió que se acercara.

-Así que este tipo de Ren Tao...hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos en China¿cuánto crees que me paguen por tu rescate?.

-No lo toques.- dijo Horo mientras limpiaba de su boca un hilo de sangre.

-¡Ren!- Lyserg trato de salir a su auxilio pero Hao le impidió el paso empujándolo hacia el sillón.

-Escucha brócoli, no me vuelvas a buscar, será mejor que te vayas a casa de tu amigo mientras arreglamos lo de su rescate.- Hao avanzo hacia Ren y lo levanto con brusquedad.

-Bien, nos vamos, pero antes...Yoh, dale su merecido a Horo Horo por haberse revelado.- Yoh miro con ojos suplicantes a Anna pero ella no se inmuto, al contrario, se enfado más.- ¿estas dudando de una orden mía?

-No, Anna...-Yoh avanzo hasta donde se encontraba Horo y comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente. Lyserg contemplaba la escena lleno de temor, Ren gritaba, Hao volteo a ver para otro lado y Anna sonreía con satisfacción.

Cuando Yoh termino se puso ver como una lagrima salió de sus ojos.

-¡No llores! Esa es debilidad...aun así me alegra que de menos tengas claro hacia quien va tu lealtad.- Anna coloco un suave beso en sus labios.- Ahora, Hao: lleva a Ren a la guarida y amordázalo, mas tarde recibirás tu castigo. Horo: cuando termines de retorcerte mata al brócoli ó en su defecto asegúrate que nadie sepa nada de el. Mientras tanto Ren Tao, se un buen chico ó te ira mal.

Anna salió de la habitación y tras ella Yoh y Hao sujetando a Ren. En cuanto se alejaron un poco Lyserg acudió a ayudar a Horo el cual se encontraba tumbado a causa de la golpiza.

-Horo Horo...

-Descuida, estoy bien- Horo trato de incorporarse pero volvió a caer.

-¡Claro que no! Debemos llevarte al hospital.

-No será lo más adecuado, para entrar ahí necesitas dar nombres y nosotros ya somos muy buscados.

-¿Qué pasara con Ren, Horo?

-Descuida, si no hace nada estará bien. Aparte, supongo que Hao tiene un plan, si no no respetaría a Anna de esa manera.

-¿Y crees que serán malos con el por haberme salvado?

-Probablemente- Lyserg bajo la cabeza.- ¡Pero no te preocupes! Hao es fuerte y conociéndolo...

-Pero conociendo a Anna podría hasta matarlo.

-No, eso no lo haría.- Lyserg se sorprendió.- Aunque creas que Anna tan solo manipula a Yoh en realidad lo ama, y si el le pidiera que no lo hiciera no lo haría.

-¿En serio?

-Sip, pero creo que Anna va a sufrir mucho.

-¿porque?

-porque le daré una paliza a Yoh cuando lo encuentre-Horo comenzó a reír sujetándose el estomago.

-¡No entiendo¿cómo puedes reír después de que te han dejado tan lastimado?

-Bueno, nuestra vida ha sido difícil ya estamos acostumbrados a los golpes, a ser insultados, a ser despreciados...

-¡Eso es horrible!

-Pero es la realidad... y tanto Hao como Yoh están sufriendo mucho. Tan solo espero que Ren este bien- Horo Horo bajo sus pensativos ojos mientras Lyserg le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononon

Hao aventó sin delicadeza a Ren hacia una pared y después le obligo a sentarse en la silla que se encontraba justo en la mitad del cuarto, en la guarida; después de esto lo amordazo tal y como Anna lo había ordenado.

-Bien hecho, Hao.- Anna miro a Ren Tao quien se retorcía en su silla.- ¿cuánto crees que pague tu padre Ren?. ¡Oh si, lo olvide!, no me responderás porque tienes la boca sellada.- Anna rió fríamente.- Yoh, dile a Fausto que busque conexión con En Tao y a Ryu que se encargara de vigilar al nuevo "inquilino".- Yoh salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra, aun estaba un poco afectado por haber tenido que golpear a su amigo.- Mientras tanto tu Hao, al parecer los golpes solo te vuelven más idiota de lo que eres. Así que esta vez estarás en un cuarto, como si tu también fueras un prisionero durante una semana. –Dos hombres llegaron y sujetaron a Hao por los brazos.- Y no se te dará nada de comer ni de beber.

-Bruja- murmuro Hao muy por debajo. Sin embargo Anna lo escucho y le escupió en la cara.

-Lo acabo de recapacitar, tu sentencia será de un mes. Será todo un milagro si sales vivo de esta.- Los hombres se llevaron a Hao mientras lo manoseaban. (N/A: O.O). Anna también salió de la habitación, le hartaba ver como Ren trataba de quitarse las ataduras de manos y pies: así comenzaban todos los prisioneros, pero después de tres días se rendían.

Saliendo de la habitación se encontraba Yoh con la cabeza gacha.

-¿dejaras a Hao un mes encerrado?- Anna no respondió .- Anna, por favor...

-Descuida Yoh, tan solo una semana, pero a el se le hará como un mes.- contesto Anna después de pensarlo un poco. La mirada de Yoh se ilumino y abrazo a su novia por la cintura haciendo que esta se pusiera un poco roja.

nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononon

Sin saber donde más ir, los chicos llegaron a una bonita casa, no tanto como la de Ren, pero seguro serian bien acogidos ahí. Al momento de tocar la puerta salió una chica de cabello azul muy parecido a Horo Horo.

-¡Horo!- la chica corrió a abrazarlo mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos.- ¿dónde te habías metido¡hace semanas que no sabemos nada de ti!

-Pirika, no te pongas así. Y no le digas a mi padre que estoy aquí, me daría un sermón de media hora.

-Esta bien, Horo, de todas maneras salió. Puedes quedarte en tu habitación y te llevare comida en la noche.

-n.n ¡Perfecto Pirika!, sabia que podía contar contigo.

-Por cierto Horo deberíamos llamar a la hermana de Ren, seguro esta preocupada.- interrumpió Lyserg.

-¡Ah, claro!

-Horo¿quién es tu amigo?

-Su nombre es Lyserg. Lys, te presento a mi hermana Pirika.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Lyserg educadamente mientras le estrechaba su mano. Horo Horo entro a la casa y se dirigió al teléfono. Después de mentirle un poco a la hermana de Ren, ambos chicos se fueron a la habitación de Horo, donde permanecieron en silencio para no ser descubiertos.- No lo entiendo, Horo- dijo suavemente Lyserg para no ser escuchado más que por el peliazul.- Tu tienes una familia estable y aun así te fuiste de tu casa para vivir en una casita con Hao.

-Bueno, Hao se iba a mudar solo y me daba ansiedad: el era mi mejor amigo y no lo dejaria. Asi que deje la casa y me fui a vivir con el.

-Pero Hao ya se las arregla solo¿por qué no vuelves con tu familia?- Horo bajo la cabeza tristemente.

-Seguro ellos no me perdonaran por lo que hice.

-La gente que te ama siempre te perdonara, Horo.- Lyserg le envió una sonrisa sincera a lo que Horo respondió con otra.

-Eso espero...

nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononon

En la oscuridad pudo ver como una sombra se acercaba a el, empezó a sentir miedo. Cuando estuvo más cerca un rayo de luna ilumino su cara.

-Descuida, te sacare de aquí- un rostro amigable le dirigió una sonrisa a Ren para que se sintiera un poco más seguro.

nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononon

Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic y dejaron rr, disculpen por no haber actualizado antes: tenia un problema de inspiración...n.nU

Nos vemos en el prox. Capitulo de "De pobres a ricos", que sean felices con lo que poseen!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos!!!, gracias a todos lo que leen este fanfic pese a la demora. Sin más contratiempos comencemos.

nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononon

En la oscuridad pudo ver como una sombra se acercaba a el, empezó a sentir miedo. Cuando estuvo más cerca un rayo de luna ilumino su cara.

-Descuida, te sacare de aquí- un rostro amigable le dirigió una sonrisa a Ren para que se sintiera un poco más seguro. Al principio creyó que se trataba de Hao, pero al ver el cabello supo bien que era su gemelo idéntico: Yoh. Comenzó a desabrochar con cuidado y en silencio la mordaza que le habían colocado en la boca.

-¿Y porque debería confiar en ti?- Los ojos de Ren no mostraban inseguridad sino desprecio.

-jijiji, pues el simple hecho de que si no lo haces nadie más podrá sacarte de aquí. Hao esta encerrado y no saldrá hasta después de mucho tiempo y Horo no se atreverá a venir hasta después.- Yoh termino de desatar sus manos y siguió con sus pies.- Bien, será mejor que salgamos cuanto antes.

Yoh hecho un reojo a hacia el exterior de la alcoba vigilando que Ryu se encontrara dormido aun, al confirmarlo salieron de ahí con rapidez y cuidado enfrentándose con otro problema: la salida de la casa estaba sellada con un fuerte candando.

-Mierda...- susurro Yoh mientras buscaba entre sus pantalones sacando una pequeña varilla de metal con la que, después de haberlo intentado mucho, abrió el candado.

Corrieron por las calles desiertas mientras la luna iluminaba su sendero y de esta manera llegaron hasta la casucha de Hao y Horo.

-¡Hoto Hoto!- Yoh daba fuertes golpes a la puerta sin obtener respuesta.- ¡Ya se que estas enfadado, pero por favor abre!, traigo a Ren.

-Ya cállate, seguro ese baka salió a un hospital después de tu estúpida acción.- Al parecer Ren todavía le guardaba rencor por la orden que tuvo que cumplir. (N/a: Por si no se acuerdan Anna le ordeno a Yoh golpear a Horo por haber intervenido en el rapto de Ren n.n)

-No, el no iría a un hospital porque le pedirían datos.

-¿Entonces en donde demonios pueden estar?

-Pues...-Yoh se quedo en silencio con la mirada perdida.

-¡Hey, baka!- Ren le trono los dedos en la cara haciéndolo reaccionar.

-¡Eh!

-¿Qué donde pueden estar?

-Veras Ren...no lo se n.n jiji.- Ren se dio una fuerte palmada en la cara para después empezar a corretear a Yoh por toda la calle.- xD ¡Lo siento Ren!

-u.ú bueno ya no importa. Ahora será mejor irme a casa porque Jun debe estar preocupada.

-n.n ¡Te acompaño!, no vaya a ser que te asalten por el camino.

nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononon

-¡Señorita Anna, Señorita Anna!- Tamao gritaba el nombre de su jefa mientras entraba a su habitación de golpe encontrándola con una pijama bastante pequeña.- o//o ¿Señorita Anna?

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entre a mi habitación de esa manera, Tamao!

- . ¡Lo siento mucho señorita!

-En fin¿qué querías?

-¡El rehén (N/a: xD rehén Ren) se ha escapado!

-...- Anna miro al vació un momento mientras jugaba con la copa de vino que traía en las manos.- ¿No se supone que Ryu lo cuidaba?

-El se quedo dormido un momento y cuando despertó ya no estaba. Buscamos por toda la casa y tampoco encontré al señor Yoh.

-¿Hao esta donde debe de estar?

-S-si, señorita.

-Muy bien. Sal de mi habitación y ordénales a todo que se preparen para salir.- La chica salió de ahí temerosamente. Anna se puso a pensar un poco mientras se cambiaba como si fuera a salir. Después de esto avanzo con seguridad y dignidad hasta el sótano, el lugar de los castigos.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Hao amarrado a la pared con fuertes grilletes y varias heridas por todo su cuerpo. El chico parecía dormir pero Anna sabia que no lo hacia.

-vaya vaya¿qué te trae por aquí Anna?. No esperaba verte hasta dentro de un mes.

-Curioso, yo si esperaba verte así, igual que un perdedor.- Hao abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada llena de odio a la chica, quien no se inmuto ante nada.- Me acabo de enterar que el chino se escapo, necesito de todos los hombres para encontrarlo así que de inmediato pensé en ti.- Anna tomo el cuello de la camisa de Hao con fuerza.- Ahora escúchame bien, Hao, esta es tu oportunidad para volver a ser un miembro respetable de esta banda, pero si la desaprovechas podría haber graves consecuencias; ¿comprendido?- Anna soltó con brusquedad a Hao y comenzó a liberarlo mientras un silencio se apoderaba de la habitación.- Ahora ve, y por tu bien no me falles.

Hao corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía en busca en dirección a su casa mientras era observado por Anna y la pandilla.

-Escúchenme incompetentes, sigan a Hao de cerca pero con mucha discreción. Si tenemos éxito podríamos llevarnos más de una recompensa.

nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononon

-¡Oh, Ren ya volviste!- dijo Jun mientras le daba un abrazo cálido que su hermano correspondió.- Creí que te ibas a quedar a dormir en casa de Horo, bueno al menos eso dijo el.

-_Horo Baka_- pensó Ren mientras imaginaba al muchacho.- Veras, decidí regresar porque extrañe mi cama.

-¡Pero claro, ni siquiera te llevaste una bolsa para dormir ó comida!- Jun le hecho un vistazo al castaño.- n.n ¡Trajiste compañía!

-n.n jijiji, hola...

-¬¬ El no se va a quedar. Regresara a la pijamada¿verdad, Yoh?- Ren le envió una mirada fria junto con una sonrisa falsa.

-xD jajaja ¡Que chistosa cara!

-Por cierto¿dónde esta Lyserg?-Ren se sorprendió de golpe, había olvidado por completo a Lyserg- ¿no crees que es peligroso que ande por ahí en casa de otro muchacho después de lo que paso?.

-n.n ¡Descuide!, esta con Horo, el es un muchacho muy responsable y protector. Seguro Lys esta bien.- Dijo Yoh tranquilizando a ambos.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor entrar, aquí afuera hace frió.- Los tres entraron a la casa sin que Ren pudiera hacer algo para que Yoh se fuera de ahí.

nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononon

Al ver que ya no había nadie en su casa, Hao decidió ir al único lugar donde iría Horo en situaciones como estas: la casa de sus padres.

Recordando cual era la ventana que conducía a su cuarto Hao comenzó a lanzar piedras con la esperanza de que Horo las escuchara.

-¡Ah!.- Horo di un pequeño gritito al escuchar la primera piedra en su ventana. Lyserg de inmediato corrió en silencio para asomarse a la ventana con precaución, logrando visualizar al castaño quien lo saludo con la mano y con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hao!- Lyserg abrió la ventana de golpe.

-¡Hey, ten más cuidado brócoli!- regaño Horo mientras dejaba caer por la ventana una gran soga.

-No esperaras que yo salga por ahí¿verdad Horo?- Dijo Lyserg temeroso.

-Bueno, pues te podría empujar.

-¬¬ ok, ya entendí.- Lyserg tomo la soga con un poco de miedo y con cuidado comenzó a descender por la cuerda. Ya estaba a punto de bajar por completo cuando piso mal sobre la pared y se vino abajo, afortunadamente Hao lo atrapo en su descenso apresándolo en su fuerte abrazo.- Ariga...- Estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando un presión sobre sus labios se lo impidió, Hao lo estaba besando. Sintió como su lengua se introducía en su boca con dulzura para después subir la intensidad.

-Ya, ya, tórtolos.- dijo Horo terminando de bajar y jalando la cuerda para llevársela. Lyserg se separo de golpe mientras su rostro se tenia de rojo y volteaba la cara para no ver a los ojos a Hao.

-¡Oh, puercoespín, le quitaste todo el encanto!.- comento Hao en tono de burla sin dejar de abrazar al peliverde.- Por cierto¿cómo estas?.

-n.n ¡Mejor que nunca!, Lyserg me curo con cuidado y amor ¬u¬

-o.ó ¡Mira que yo no te estaba molestando!.

-xD ¡Era broma, Hao!- Horo dejo de reírse y miro seriamente al castaño.- ¿Cómo esta, Ren?

-Ha escapado.

-O.O ¿cómo?, nadie más había escapado antes de Anna.

-Creo que tuvo ayuda. En fin, será mejor ir a ver como esta, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Eh...¿Hao?

-n.n ¿Si, mi Lyserg?

-u///u ¿podrías soltarme por favor?- dijo Lyserg rojo de vergüenza mientras el castaño quitaba los brazos de su cuerpo.

De esta forma los chicos siguieron sin camino sin darse cuenta de que eran vigilados y seguidos de cerca.

nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononon

Gracias por leer!, no se pierdan la continuación de este emocionante fanfic y si les agrado dejen un review que me alegraría el día n.-

Muchas gracias por todos sus rr y un saludo grandotote a Pastelito, a quien le prometí la conti,

Cuídense mucho y sean felices con lo que poseen!

Por cierto, Shaman King no me pertenece, es todito de Hiroyuki Takei.

Cecil Didboroth


End file.
